AkiSmash
"WHAT IS THIS.''"'' '-''Aki and Mod Aki, Danganvoice Server' '''AkiSmash' is a Cast Member of Danganvoice. He portays the characters Gonta Gokuhara, and Kyousuke Munakata. Lore AkiSmash began to have interest in voice acting when he watched anime through the television service, Adult Swim. The first anime he had watched was Yu Yu Hakusho, and has admired actors such as Justin Cook and Christopher Sabat for their use of screaming and putting tremendous feeling into their characters they portrayed. This then inspired Aki to pursue acting as a career, practicing the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metal_Gear_Solid_2:_Sons_of_Liberty Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty] script numerous times. Through this, he developed a unique vocal range from practicing many different characters. Aki has attended very few school plays, one being a play based on Disney's Aladdin as a guard. He never attended acting classes in High School either, as he had taken graphic design courses; however, he is considered self taught with voice acting and drama. In 2015, this experience was used as an advantage to officially become an online voice actor, but did not get very well known as one until 2017. Aki is known in the community to have a very deep voice, but with a very high variety of a voice range. Many roles at this time were majorly based on fan projects for popular video game franchises such as Danganronpa,'' Persona'' and Blazblue. Others were based on Pop Team Epic, Baccano!, Scott Pilgrim, and Goodnight, Punpun. He is currently in college to study acting further to be a professional voice actor/screenwriter/director. Personality Aki is said to be a very fun, energetic person to be around with. Humorous personality that has the right joke to say at perfect timing, and a professional memer. This makes him able to make dark jokes with no stutter. Aki is known to be very brutally honest, he will say what is on his mind or speak the truth even if it is seen to be cold. Behind this, he is also considered to have a kind and gentle heart, and will do anything to help his close friends in need whether it is listening to what they have to say or giving some sort of advice. Track Record * Fandubs * Original Dubs Relationships "x" Trivia * Aki's nickname comes from the full name, "Akihiko" which came from a guild in the MMORPG, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_XI Final Fantasy XI Online]. The name returned as an official online alias after playing Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. It was changed to AkiSmash due to a fan request after leaving an online social animation site for the Nintendo DSi, Flipnote Hatena. * Aki was rank 13 when he had left Flipnote Hatena. This is considered a high rank among a top 20 based on the amount of views and stars flipnotes receive. The reason for leaving was, according to him "had gotten too toxic." * Aki has beaten the psychological/survival horror, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silent_Hill_3 Silent Hill 3] in 38 minutes on the dot. This is not the world record, but it is considered one of his biggest achievements in gaming. Category:Membership Category:Voice Actors